xargusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Droid War Arc
The Zack Xargus VS Grievous Zack has now turned into a blazingly, newly powerful form that is now called, Instints Form. Grievous questions on what this is, but Zack soon makes a screaming roar that greatly shatters the glass surroundings and puts the Revolutionary Droids to to massive stun and malfunction from 100,000 miles away from the planet, to the skies and space, to the point that they can't operate properly, nor be able to fight. Grievous is shocked and confused to know how powerful Zack has become and can barely stand his ground against the vastly powerful shockwaves. He even sees a monstrous aura that somehow forms into that of a raging beast, which is actually that of Dark Zack's face. Zack then attacks the War Droids with his burning arms and claws, along with his legs and feets. He moves faster than the droids can accurate, and are being torn up from all over the place. Seeing on how things are going, Grievous has no choice but to fight Zack to a dual. He then pulls out his lightsabers and prepares for battle. Zacks goes in high speeds and gives Grievous several strikes, to which the latter can only block a few. Grievous then tries to impale or decapacitate Zack in any way he can. Seeing his opportunity, Grievous then delivers the killing move, which Zack merely gives a quick grin. Zack is then dismembered, leaving his arms and legs severed from his body. Grievous takes the moment to laughs and boasting on how great his strength has become. He then turns his attention to Zack's friends to kill them, but is suddenly attacked from behind, and sees that Zack's body has regenerated, much to his shock and horror. Zack's body has come back to it's completely unscathed self, and he admits that that was a good attack that Grievous just did to his body. But reminds him that he's dealing with a strong opponent, not a pig for slaughter. He then place his left hand on his face and gives a short laugh, commenting that this is the first time that he's been dismembered, since he started training with the Sith'arians. Zack begins to laugh more and tells Grievous not to let his guard down, because has no intention of holding back anymore. He then removes his hand from his face and reveals his face to show that his eyes have become blank and gives a blazing aura shockwave to distract Grievous and attacks him at a fast rate than before. Zack then gives Grievous a clawing punch that sends him flying past the sky. Grievous is shocked to know that Zack really is stronger than he ever was before. Zack then tells Grievous that he's not done yet and shows that he's growing wings on his back and instantly appears behind Grievous, and gives a strong burning attack that throws him back to the War Tower. Enraged to see that he can't seem to kill Zack, Grievous goes on the desparate move to unleash the fortress' true power: The Revolutionary Multi-Cannon. He unleashes it's power, but because of Zack's new found power, he grins and effortlessly deflects and reflects it's attack back at the Revolutionary Armies and destroys the surrounding areas. Grievous tries to see through the massive smoke and dust, and as it clears, Zack is not where he was. Wondering where he is, Zack shows up from above and gives Grievous the fatal blow that leaves him incapacitated and unable to continue. However, Zack's grin goes away and brutally attacks Grievous in a rage, shattering his armor and limbs. Zack then delivers the final blow to Grievous that completely renders him crippled and bloody all over, along with his face being shown. Having finally taken down Grievous, Zack then goes to finally kill Grievous with his Blazing Strike. But due to his friends begging him to stop, he takes a moment to decide and even asks his darksider if he should kill him. His darksider tells him that it's his choice, though he'll gladly do it for him but it's Zack's choice to do so or not. After a moment of thinking, Zack puts away his hand and reverts back to his normal self. However, Zack gives a hard headbutt to Grievous' face, giving him a battered and blood-filled face, and Zack let's go of him. Zack then pulls out a Prison Transfer Card and tranfers Grievous into it. Zack tells to the card that though he paired him, he will decide on what to do with him after the war.